Elastomer compositions for thermofusible powders have been used in low shear processing techniques such as rotational molding, slush molding, powder coating, powder scatter coating, flame coating and fluidized bed coating. These compositions are often based on elastomers with high levels of plasticising oil through in order to obtain the desired low melt viscosity. The use of oil results in better processability and a decrease in hardness. Problems have been encountered when elastomer compositions that contain high levels of oil are used due to the high temperatures commonly associated with low shear processing (typically greater than about 260.degree. C.). For example, bleed out can occur, fuming at or even below the application temperature can occur and physical properties can be effected. Furthermore, in some instances inconsistent quality of the composition after application may be experienced.
It would be advantageous to have an elastomer composition that can be used in low shear processing which contains little or no oil and has a low viscosity since low viscosity is very important for low shear processing. If the composition is too viscous, when processed at high temperatures, good melt and a continuous layer of melded compound will not be achieved.